Hypnosis
by Kessalia
Summary: Hypnose kann gefährlich sein... In drei Kapiteln...Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs
1. Chapter 1

CSI New York: Hypnosis Part One7

**CSI New York**

**- Hypnosis Part One -**

Destiny kehrte nach vier Wochen Krankschreibung wegen der Schussverletzung im Oberschenkel wieder zurück ins Crime Lab. Eigentlich war sie aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft noch weiter krank geschrieben, doch sie konnte und wollte nicht zu Hause herumsitzen. Sie brauchte ihre Arbeit, vor allem, um sich abzulenken.

Stella begegnete ihr als erste.

„Destiny? Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Ich dachte, du bist noch bis Januar krank geschrieben?"

„Hallo, Stella. Eigentlich stimmt das schon, aber ich kann nicht einfach nur zu Hause herumsitzen. Mir fiel schon die Decke auf den Kopf."

„Wie geht es dir denn?", fragte Stella.

„Die Schmerzen in meinem Oberschenkel sind weg, und die Wunde ist gut verheilt. Trotzdem geht es mir nicht so besonders", antwortete Destiny.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Stella.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Mac es dir oder den anderen schon gesagt hat, aber ich bin wieder schwanger."

„Aber das ist ja großartig", sagte Stella und verstand plötzlich. „Deswegen also die Krankschreibung bis Januar."

„Genau. Mein Arzt will so dem Verlust des Kindes vorbeugen. Aber wie ich schon sagte, mir fällt zu Hause die Decke auf den Kopf."

„Verständlich. Aber pass bitte auf dich auf. Und arbeite nicht soviel", meinte Stella.

Destiny nickte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Macs Büro.

„Hallo, Mac. Da bin ich", sagte sie.

„Das sehe ich, Des", meinte Mac. „Ich habe mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aufgrund der Ereignisse in der letzten Zeit sowie der Schwangerschaft, halte ich es für besser, wenn du erst einmal Innendienst machst. Du wirst dann auch für den Papierkram zuständig sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du ein unnötiges Risiko eingehst."

„Okay. Ich habe verstanden", sagte Destiny und verließ niedergeschlagen Macs Büro.

Sie hatten zwar miteinander über alles geredet und Mac hatte auch gesagt, dass sich alles ändern würde, aber letztendlich hatte sich gar nichts geändert. Das belastete Destiny und machte sie traurig.



Unterwegs zu ihrem Labor begegnete Destiny Danny und Anna.

„Hey, Destiny! Was machst du denn schon wieder hier? Solltest du nicht bis Januar zu Hause bleiben?", fragte Danny.

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber mir fiel zu Hause die Decke auf den Kopf."

„Wie geht's dir denn?", fragte Anna.

„Ganz gut, jedenfalls, was die Verletzungen angeht."

„Das ist gut. Und wie ich sehe, hast du ein wenig zugenommen", meinte Danny.

„Destiny, kann es sein, dass du wieder schwanger bist?", fragte Anna, die sich an die Übelkeitsattacken, die Empfindlichkeit und den Schwächeanfall erinnerte.

Destiny nickte.

„Ja, deswegen bin ich auch eigentlich bis Januar krank geschrieben. Aber ich werde mich schonen. Da ich in der nächsten Zeit sowieso erst einmal Innendienst machen muss, dürfte das ja nicht so schwer sein."

„Also hat Mac dich dazu verdonnert", stellte Anna fest.

Destiny nickte.

„Ach, Destiny, da gibt es noch etwas, das du wissen solltest. Es geht um Don. Er ist in letzter Zeit unberechenbar und auch seltsam. Sei vorsichtig, was du in seiner Nähe sagst. Er ist zwar schon in psychologischer Behandlung, aber bis jetzt zeichnet sich noch kein Behandlungserfolg ab", sagte Danny.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde es mir merken", meinte Destiny. „Ich werde dann jetzt mal an die Arbeit gehen."

„Wir auch. Wir müssen noch einmal zu einem Tatort. Vielleicht haben wir auch ein paar Proben für dich", sagte Anna.

Destiny nickte, und Danny und Anna gingen. Destiny betrat ihr Labor.



Destiny merkte bald, was Danny in Bezug auf Don meinte. Er verhielt sich wirklich seltsam. Vor allem wunderte Destiny sich, dass Don über Schmerzen in der linken Schulter klagte.

„Was ist denn mit deiner Schulter?", fragte sie, als sie sich eines Abends trafen.

„Ich habe einen flüchtigen Verdächtigen verfolgt und bin angefahren worden", antwortete Don. „Der Verdächtige konnte natürlich fliehen, weil ich erst einmal außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Stella war auch wütend, dass uns der Verdächtige entwischt ist."

„Na super. Du Armer."

Doch als Destiny am nächsten Tag Stella auf Dons Verletzung ansprach, sah diese sie verwundert an.

„Das kann nicht sein. Don hatte keinen Unfall. Ich war die ganze Zeit hinter ihm. Sicher, da war ein Wagen, der uns den Weg versperrt hat. Aber Don wurde nicht angefahren. Der Verdächtige ist uns nur deshalb entwischt, weil uns eben dieser Wagen den Weg versperrt hat. Aber wir haben unseren Verdächtigen dann am nächsten Tag erwischt."

„Das ist ja seltsam. Warum sagt Don dann so etwas?", wunderte sich Destiny.

„Das würden wir alle gerne wissen. Wir haben auch keine Ahnung, warum er in letzter Zeit so unberechenbar ist und sich so seltsam verhält. Jessy hat auch keine Ahnung. Sie sagte zu mir, dass ihrer Meinung nach die Sitzungen beim Psychologen nichts bringen würden, da sie keine Besserung bei Don feststellen kann. Und sie muss es ja wissen als seine Ehefrau."

„Eigentlich schon. Na ja, wir werden früher oder später noch dahinter kommen, was die Ursache für Dons Verhalten ist", meinte Destiny.



Doch Dons Verhalten wurde immer merkwürdiger, jedenfalls in Bezug auf Destiny. Wenn die beiden sich privat trafen, dann hatte Dons Stimme immer einen seltsamen Unterton. Destiny fiel auf, dass er immer öfter ihre Nähe suchte, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Allerdings fand sie es merkwürdig, dass er sie mit einem seltsamen Blick ansah und dass er ihr oft über ihr Haar strich oder ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände berührte. Es gab allerdings eine Sache, die ihr Unbehagen verschaffte, denn Don näherte sich ihr und machte auch zweideutige Andeutungen.

Trotz ihres Unbehagens überging Destiny Dons merkwürdiges Verhalten, denn sie selbst war verzweifelt.

Nach einem solch merkwürdigen Abend rief Don sie an, um sich zu entschuldigen.

„Kleines, ich wollte mich wegen gestern bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich verliere die Kontrolle über das, was ich tue. Mac sieht mich in letzter Zeit so an, als wäre ich eine tickende Zeitbombe, und was die anderen denken, will ich gar nicht wissen."

„Ist schon okay, Don. Und was die anderen denken, ist doch eh egal. Wenn sie nichts haben, worüber sie reden können, dann sind sie doch nicht glücklich. Ich weiß, das gilt nicht für unsere Freunde. Aber trotzdem ist es egal, was sie denken."

Don bemerkte, dass Destiny etwas bedrückte.

„Was ist los, Kleines? Du scheinst nicht gerade glücklich zu sein."

„Bin ich auch nicht. Ich fühle mich noch immer allein gelassen mit den ganzen Problemen. Dann ist da auch noch die Schwangerschaft. Und überhaupt. Mac hat zwar gesagt, dass sich alles zwischen uns ändern wird, aber das trifft nicht zu. Wir reden zwar wieder miteinander, aber eher beruflich als privat. Zu allem Überfluss hat er angeordnet, dass ich auf unbestimmte Zeit Innendienst und auch Papierkram machen soll. Ich bin ganz einfach unglücklich und fühle mich gefangen. Und Mac merkt das noch nicht einmal."

„Ich könnte mit Mac reden, wenn du das möchtest", bot Don an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas bringt. Er ist momentan sehr beschäftigt. Vor allem gibt ihm dein Verhalten zu denken. Es reicht schon, wenn er sich um eine Person Sorgen macht. Da muss er nicht auch noch mit mir belästigt werden."

„Aber du bist seine Verlobte. Und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Also, wenn was ist, du weißt, wo du mich findest. Und keine Ausreden!"

Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Doch noch am selben Abend fuhr Destiny mit dem Taxi zu Don nach Hause. Sie brauchte Gesellschaft und Trost. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, auch mit Jessy darüber reden zu können, doch Jessy hatte Nachtschicht.

Obwohl sie eigentlich keinen Alkohol trinken durfte, trank sie ein Glas Sekt nach dem anderen und erzählte Don von ihren Problemen.

Doch Don verhielt sich auf einmal sehr merkwürdig und näherte sich ihr. Er fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Oberschenkel und berührte auch ihre intimste Stelle. Gleichzeitig verschloss er ihren Mund mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Destiny wehrte sich anfangs und versuchte, seine Hand wegzuschieben. Doch schließlich gab sie es auf. Sie hatte bereits zuviel Alkohol getrunken, und sie brauchte Liebe und Zuwendung.

Don und Destiny landeten schließlich im Gästebett und verbrachten eine heiße Liebesnacht miteinander.

Doch Destiny plagte plötzlich das schlechte Gewissen und flüchtete.



Am nächsten Tag erinnerte sich Don an nichts mehr, als er Destiny kontaktierte.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte er.

„Nein, es geht mir überhaupt nicht besser", antwortete Destiny. „Mir geht es sogar noch schlechter. Es wäre besser gewesen, du hättest mich vor fünf Wochen nicht gerettet. Ich wäre lieber gestorben. Bitte frag nicht weiter."

„Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr", meinte Don. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du lieber gestorben wärst. Und da sagst du, ich soll nicht weiterfragen? Warum machst du dann solche Andeutungen, wenn du mich dann doch im Dunkeln lässt?"

„Vergiss lieber, was ich gesagt habe. Ich bin verwirrt und stehe meilenweit neben mir. Ich habe letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. All das, was passiert ist, drückt mich nieder. Und ich habe Angst. Angst davor, mich zu verlieren. Angst davor, von den Männern, die noch nicht gefasst wurden, umgebracht zu werden. Angst vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen. Angst davor, dich und Mac zu verlieren."

„Was genau meinst du damit? Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Wir haben letzte Nacht etwas getan, was wir nicht hätten tun dürfen", sagte Destiny nur.

Don verstand, was sie meinte.

„Oh. - Es tut mir leid. Ich will nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich werde dir besser nicht mehr zu nahe kommen", sagte er.

„Es ist nicht nur deine Schuld, Don. Dazu gehören immer zwei. Einigen wir uns darauf, dass es eine einmalige Angelegenheit war. Noch besser, wir vergessen die Sache einfach und tun so, als wäre das niemals passiert."



Einen Tag später jedoch ging es Don schlechter. Er war verwirrt und hatte starke Kopfschmerzen. Auch die Gedächtnislücken mehrten sich.

Destiny, die ihn trotz allem immer noch besuchte, beobachtete ihn mit Sorge. Sie wollte ihm helfen, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollte. Sie kannte ja noch nicht einmal die Ursache für sein Verhalten oder seine Beschwerden.

Bevor sie am späten Nachmittag ging, sagte Don nur einen einzigen Satz, der sie stutzig machte.

„Toter Mann im Central Park", war alles, was Don zum Abschied sagte.

Als Jessy ihr dann am nächsten Morgen telefonisch mitteilte, dass sie Don letzte Nacht bewusstlos und völlig unterkühlt im Flur gefunden und die Tür offen gestanden hatte, war Destiny mehr als besorgt.

„Destiny, das ist aber noch nicht alles", sagte Jessy. „Ich habe auch Beweise aus eurem Labor in unserem Wagen gefunden. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass Don sie gestohlen hat."

„Ich verstehe dich. Aber ich denke, dein Verdacht ist leider berechtigt. Don hat gesehen, wo ich die Beweise hingetan habe. Ich habe vorhin festgestellt, dass sie fehlen."

„Ich bringe sie dir gleich vorbei", meinte Jessy und legte auf.

Tatsächlich kam Jessy wenig später mit den Beweisen in der Hand in Destinys Labor und gab sie ihr. Destiny untersuchte sie sofort auf eventuelle Beschädigungen und Fingerabdrücke. Sie fand auch wirklich Dons Fingerabdrücke auf ihnen. Sie starrte entsetzt auf den Bildschirm. Auch Jessy konnte es nicht fassen.

„Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Ich muss Mac davon berichten", sagte Destiny.

„Ja, es muss wohl sein. Aber warum hat Don das nur getan?"

„Ich glaube, er hat es nicht bewusst getan", meinte Destiny. „Sein merkwürdiges Verhalten in letzter Zeit lässt bei mir den Verdacht aufkommen, dass Don eventuell hypnotisiert worden ist. Aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht. Ich müsste noch einmal meine ganzen Bücher durchforsten."

„Nehmen wir mal an, du hast Recht. Warum sollte Don hypnotisiert worden sein?", fragte Jessy.

„Um den Fall zu sabotieren. Das würde den Diebstahl der Beweise erklären. Es sind nämlich nur die Beweise in einem einzigen Fall gestohlen worden", erklärte Destiny.

„Aber wer könnte ein Interesse daran haben, dass die Beweise verschwinden?", wunderte sich Jessy.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall gefällt mir das alles nicht", meinte Destiny.

„Ich fürchte, da ist noch etwas."

„Was denn?", fragte Destiny.

„Der Psychologe, den Don konsultiert hat, ist spurlos verschwunden. Der Name, den Don mir genannt hat, ist zudem falsch. Das Problem ist, dass eben dieser Psychologe auch noch andere Polizisten behandelt hat."

„Das ist wirklich nicht gut", sagte Destiny. „Ich werde mal in meinen Fachbüchern nachforschen, die ich noch vom College habe. Ich habe dort auch einen Kurs in Psychologie gehabt. Wenn Don wirklich hypnotisiert wurde, so wie ich das vermute, dann könnten mir meine Bücher Auskunft darüber geben, vor allem, wie man die Hypnose aufheben kann."

„Mach das. Lass mich mit Mac über unseren Verdacht reden. Ich muss auch Captain Harris davon in Kenntnis setzen."

„Ich würde damit warten, bis wir hundertprozentig Bescheid wissen, sonst machen wir die Leute nur unnötig verrückt. Noch ist es ja eher eine Vermutung."

„Na schön, du hast ja Recht. Aber du sagst mir sofort Bescheid, wenn du etwas Genaues weißt, oder?"

„Natürlich."

Jessy nickte und verließ dann Destinys Labor.



Destiny ging in ihr Büro und forschte in ihren Fachbüchern. Sie hatte auf dem College mal eine Hausarbeit über Hypnose geschrieben. Doch sie hatte fast alles wieder vergessen.

Tatsächlich wurde sie nach drei Stunden fündig. Sie war sich nun sicher, dass Don hypnotisiert worden war. Allerdings schien die Hypnose nicht perfekt durchgeführt und abgeschlossen worden zu sein.

Destiny suchte im Telefonbuch nach Psychologen, die Hypnose als Therapieform anwandten, und rief einen nach dem anderen an. Jedem schilderte sie die Problematik, doch keiner der Psychologen konnte oder wollte die Hypnose bei Don aufheben. Destiny seufzte, als sie das Gespräch mit dem letzten Psychologen beendet hatte.

Sie rief Jessy an.

„Hallo, Jessy. Ich fürchte, ich habe keine guten Nachrichten. Don wurde tatsächlich hypnotisiert. Ich habe in meinen Fachbüchern nachgeforscht und auch mit Psychologen gesprochen, die Hypnose als Therapieform anwenden. Die Bücher und auch die Psychologen sind der Meinung, dass Don hypnotisiert aber die Hypnose nicht perfekt ausgeführt oder abgeschlossen wurde. Keiner der Psychologen kann oder will die Hypnose aufheben. Sie meinten, das könnte Don mehr schaden als nutzen."

„Das sind wirklich keine guten Nachrichten. Aber trotzdem danke."

„Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall am Ball. Da fällt mir was ein: Weißt du etwas von einem toten Mann im Central Park?"

„Ja. Wir haben ihn vor drei Tagen gefunden. Sein Name war Alistair Wright. Jetzt halt dich fest: Er war Psychologe. Mac ist an dem Fall dran. Soweit ich weiß, war das genau der Mann, den Don konsultiert hat. Mac und Stella haben die Unterlagen und Notizen des Psychologen mitgenommen und untersucht. Irgendwo tauchte Dons Name auf, ich glaube, im Terminkalender."

„Verdammt!", fluchte Destiny. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich werde dir Bescheid sagen, sobald ich etwas Neues weiß."

„Danke", sagte Destiny und legte auf.

Jessy hingegen verständigte Mac und berichtete ihm, dass Don laut Destiny wirklich hypnotisiert worden war. Sie sagte ihm auch, dass Destiny mit vielen Psychologen telefoniert hatte, aber keiner bereit war, die Hypnose wieder aufzuheben.

Mac fluchte.



Mac hatte Destiny für die nächsten Tage frei gegeben. Er wollte so verhindern, dass sie zuviel arbeitete und das Baby gefährdete. Schließlich kannte er Destiny.

So war Destiny zu Hause und kümmerte sich um den Haushalt. Eigentlich war sie ganz froh über die freien Tage, wenn da nicht die Sorgen um Don gewesen wären.

Eines Tages klingelte plötzlich das Telefon.

„Hallo, Destiny. Ich bin's, Jessy."

„Hallo, Jessy. Hast du Neuigkeiten für mich?"

„Ja, aber ich fürchte, es sind nur noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten."

„Ich höre."

„Mac hat herausgefunden, dass der, der den Psychologen getötet hat, auch mit dem Anschlag auf dich zu tun hatte. Mac schlussfolgert daraus, dass du auch dieses Mal das Ziel bist."

„Oh mein Gott!", sagte Destiny geschockt. „Aber warum ich? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan! Warte mal... Natürlich! In dem Fall, wo die Beweise gestohlen wurden, geht es um Korruption und Beteiligung in Unterweltorganisationen im großen Stil in den Reihen der Polizei. Soviel habe ich schon herausgefunden. Aber ich hatte noch keine Namen. Danach kam dieser Undercover-Einsatz und dann der Anschlag. - Jessy, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll."

Während des Telefonats ging Destiny nach draußen zum Briefkasten, um die Post zu holen. Es befand sich auch ein Brief ohne Absender und ohne Briefmarke darunter. Destiny war irritiert, ging wieder ins Haus und öffnete den Brief. Es war ein Drohbrief.

„Jessy, kannst du jemanden aus dem Labor zu mir nach Hause schicken? Ich habe gerade einen Drohbrief erhalten. Vielleicht hilft der bei den Ermittlungen nach dem Drahtzieher weiter."

„Ein Drohbrief? Dann ist die Sache ja schlimmer, als Mac und ich angenommen haben. Aber ich schicke dir jemanden. Ich bin sowieso gerade hier im Labor. Und ich sage Mac Bescheid", sagte Jessy. „Destiny, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass Don dir etwas antut. Dazu hätte er ja bisher reichlich Gelegenheit gehabt."

„Darüber mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen. Dafür aber über die Tatsache, dass der oder die Drahtzieher noch frei herumlaufen. Nicht nur ich bin in Gefahr, sondern auch Don. Er könnte genauso enden wie der Psychologe."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht", meinte Jessy. „Ich werde auf Don aufpassen. Und ich weiß auch schon, wer auf dich aufpassen darf. Rate mal."

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann momentan nicht klar denken."

„Shawn", sagte Jessy nur.

„Oh nein. Nicht der schon wieder", stöhnte Destiny. „Er himmelt mich seit Chicago immer an. Aber na ja. Wenigstens kenne ich ihn."

„Genau das dachte ich mir auch. Ihm kannst du wenigstens vertrauen."

„Ja, das ist wahr. Ich danke dir, Jessy", sagte Destiny und legte auf.



Jessy hingegen suchte Mac in seinem Büro auf.

„Mac, ich fürchte, die Sache wird immer schlimmer", sagte sie.

„Warum?", fragte er.

„Ich habe gerade mit Destiny telefoniert, um ihr von den neuen Ergebnissen zu berichten."

„Ja, und?"

„Nun ja, sie war geschockt, und sie hat Angst. Aber das ist noch etwas, Mac. Sie hat heute einen Drohbrief erhalten. Deswegen fürchte ich, dass die Sache schlimmer ist, als wir angenommen haben. Ich werde Shawn als Personenschutz für sie abstellen lassen. Sie kennt ihn. Wir können ja momentan niemandem trauen. Sie hat darum gebeten, jemanden zu ihr zu schicken, der den Brief abholt."

„Gut. Ich werde einem Laborassistenten Bescheid geben."

„Und ich werde auf meinen Mann aufpassen. Es könnte sein, dass auch er in Gefahr ist. Jedenfalls meinte Destiny das."

Mac nickte, und Jessy verließ das Büro.

Mac verständigte einen Laborassistenten und schickte ihn los, um den Drohbrief abzuholen.



Ein paar Tage später rief Jessy Destiny an. Es war der Tag des alljährlichen Weihnachtsballs.

„Hallo, Destiny. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Jessy.

„Nicht so besonders. Ich habe Bauchkrämpfe, und ich glaube, ich werde krank. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass etwas mit dem Baby ist. Dafür sitzt der Schmerz an einer falschen Stelle. Mir tut auch sonst alles weh. Das war nur die körperliche Seite. Die seelische ist, dass ich Panikattacken habe und am Zittern bin. Nachts wache ich schweißgebadet auf, und ich schrecke bei dem leisesten Geräusch zusammen", antwortete Destiny.

„Das hört sich nicht gerade gut an", meinte Jessy. „Hast du mit Mac darüber gesprochen? Und vielleicht solltest du auch mal mit Don reden."

„Nein, ich habe nicht mit Mac darüber gesprochen. Er macht sich durch die Sache mit dem Anschlag schon genug Sorgen um mich. Außerdem möchte ich nachher noch auf den Weihnachtsball. Der fängt ja erst um zehn an."

„Wir werden nicht da sein. Don geht es nicht besonders, und das Risiko ist auch einfach zu groß."

„Schade. Aber vielleicht ist es besser so. Was Don angeht: Was soll ich ihm denn sagen?"

„Vielleicht, dass du ihm keine Vorwürfe machst oder so. Er macht sich Vorwürfe und würde dir am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen, nur damit dir nichts passiert."

„Ich werde mit ihm reden, aber nicht mehr heute", sagte Destiny. „Ich habe von Mac noch keine Entwarnung, was den eventuellen erneuten Anschlag angeht. Ich weiß, ich sollte unter diesen Umständen nicht zum Ball gehen, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich da in Gefahr bin. Es würde da zu viele Zeugen geben. Und ich habe ja zwei Aufpasser. Mac hat mir gesagt, dass er und auch Shawn mir heute Abend nicht von der Seite weichen werden."

„Und ich bezweifle, dass derjenige, der für all das verantwortlich ist, seinen Plan mit Don schon aufgegeben hat. Das ist auch ein Grund, weshalb wir nicht auf den Ball gehen."

„Ich bezweifle das auch. Schließlich hat der Verantwortliche sein Ziel noch nicht erreicht", meinte Destiny. „Jessy, sag's niemandem, aber ich habe tierische Angst. Ich versuche, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber tief in meinem Inneren sieht es ganz anders aus. Dass Shawn auf mich aufpasst, wenn Mac arbeitet, nimmt mir nicht im Geringsten die Angst."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Jessy. „Und ich frag mich auch, ob und wie ich Don aufhalten kann, falls... du weißt schon. Im Moment ist er so normal, als wäre nichts gewesen. Das macht mich ehrlich gesagt nervös."

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich sag das jetzt nur ungern, aber ich denke, wir müssen das Risiko eingehen. Ich vertraue Don, und ich glaube fest daran, dass er mir nichts tun wird. Ganz einfach deshalb, weil er in seinem Unterbewusstsein dagegen ankämpft. Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass dem wirklich so ist. Ich bin bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen, auch wenn ich panische Angst habe. Derjenige, der mir nach dem Leben trachtet, wird nicht nur auf Don setzen, um mich zu töten. Zur Not wird er es selbst tun. Er hat viel zu verlieren. Und ich bezweifle, dass er allein ist. Schließlich sind mehrere Polizisten im Netz der Korruption verstrickt und an Unterweltgeschäften beteiligt, soweit ich mich erinnere. Wenn man es genau nimmt, muss ich ihm oder ihnen schon sehr dicht auf den Fersen gewesen sein, wenn er oder sie zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen. Ich glaube, ich werde doch mal weiter an dem Fall arbeiten müssen. Aber nun wird es Zeit, sich für den Ball fertig zu machen."

„Mach das", sagte Jessy. „Viel Spaß heute Abend."



Destiny nahm ein entspannendes Bad und zog schließlich ihr dunkelrotes Abendkleid an, das sie sich für den Weihnachtsball gekauft hatte. Dann frisierte sie ihre Haare und steckte sie hoch.

Als Mac zu Hause ankam, war sie bereits fertig angezogen, frisiert und geschminkt.

„Willst du wirklich auf den Ball gehen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja. Sonst hätte ich mich nicht schon umgezogen und fertig gemacht."

Mac nickte und ging nach oben.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie noch genügend Zeit, so dass er noch duschen und sich in Ruhe seinen besten schwarzen Anzug anziehen konnte.

Destiny wartete bereits ungeduldig auf ihn.

„Wer fährt?", fragte sie.

„Shawn wollte uns abholen", antwortete Mac.

Tatsächlich traf Shawn wenige Minuten später ein, und sie fuhren los.

Die beiden Männer waren angespannt und behielten den Ballsaal die ganze Zeit im Auge. Doch Destiny behielt Recht, und der Abend verlief ruhig.

ENDE PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CSI New York: Hypnosis Part Two9

**CSI New York**

**- Hypnosis Part Two -**

Am Tag nach dem Weihnachtsball rief Destiny Don an.

„Flack?"

„Hallo, Don. Ich bin's, Destiny."

„Hallo, Kleines. Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Wieso rufst du mich denn an?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dir keine Vorwürfe mache. Ich weiß, dass ich momentan auch so distanziert dir gegenüber bin. Der Grund dafür ist, dass es mir nicht besonders gut geht. Es hat also nichts mit dir zu tun", sagte Destiny. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Momentan geht's mir ganz gut", antwortete Don. „Besser als sonst. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich in irgendeiner Weise verletzt habe, ohne es zu wissen. Sind wir immer noch Freunde?"

„Ja. Wir sind immer noch Freunde. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Du bist für mich auch immer noch mein Wahlbruder. Ich wünschte nur, die ganze Sache wäre endlich vorbei. Aber es gibt wohl noch keine Entwarnung."

„Das macht mich auch ganz fertig. Ich habe Angst, dass es plötzlich _Klick_ macht und ich nichts tun kann, um es zu verhindern."

„Ich kann deine Angst verstehen. Aber ich möchte dir auch nicht aus dem Weg gehen, weil ich denke, dass derjenige, der hinter allem steckt, garantiert noch ein As im Ärmel hat. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er es zur Not selbst tun würde. Ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Und ich vertraue dir. Du hättest schon öfters Gelegenheit gehabt. Aber ich weiß, dass du dagegen ankämpfst, weil du mich wie eine Schwester liebst und wir zudem noch befreundet sind. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

„Das ist gut zu wissen. Hättest du nicht Lust, übermorgen vorbeizukommen? Jessy hat Nachtschicht, und sie meinte, ich sollte dich fragen, ob du auf mich aufpasst. Wir könnten auf uns gegenseitig aufpassen."

„Na schön. Ich komme dann übermorgen zu dir. Bis dann."

„Bis dann."



Tatsächlich fuhr Destiny zwei Tage später zu Don, nichtsahnend, dass Don nicht er selbst war, sondern nur so tat.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er.

„Ja, bitte. Hast du auch Cola da?"

„Aber sicher doch. Extra für dich gekauft. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Destiny machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

Don ging in die Küche und holte zwei Gläser sowie eine Flasche Cola. Dann kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Destiny trank ein Glas Cola nach dem anderen. Don sah sie gespannt an. Er hatte eine aphrodisierende Droge namens _Lovelight_ in der Cola aufgelöst.

Schließlich testete er die Wirkung, indem er zweideutige Andeutungen machte. Er war mehr als zufrieden, als Destiny auf diese Andeutungen einging. Es zeigte ihm, dass die Droge wirkte. Don dachte an etwas Besonderes.

„Des, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ins Gästezimmer zurückziehen und ein bisschen Spaß haben?"

„Und an was hast du da gedacht?", fragte Destiny herausfordernd.

„Fesselspielchen."

„Hört sich verlockend an", sagte Destiny kokett.

Tatsächlich gingen die beiden ins Gästezimmer. Sie sanken aufs Bett, und Destiny legte Don die Handschellen an. Sie küsste ihn erst auf den Mund und wanderte dann tiefer. Sie leckte über seine Brust und verwöhnte auch seine Brustwarzen. Don stöhnte auf.

Destiny ließ ihre Zunge langsam zu seinen Lenden hinab wandern.

„Meine Güte, Des!", stöhnte Don.

Doch Destiny sah ihn nur mit einem lasziven Blick an und setzte ihre Verwöhnung fort. Ihre Lippen umspielten Dons Eichel, und ihre Zunge wanderte am Schaft auf und ab. Sie ließ den Penis rhythmisch in ihren Mund hinein- und herausgleiten. Ihre langen Haare strichen über seine bis zum Zerreißen gespannte Haut. Don konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Schließlich unterstützten Destinys Hände ihren gefundenen Takt mit abwechselnd sanften und harten Streicheleinheiten.

Als sie sein Glied lustvoll zucken spürte und Don der Höhepunkt überkam, lächelte sie triumphierend. Schließlich kniete sie sich über ihn und begann ihn zu reiten, bis auch sie der Höhepunkt überkam.

Sie löste die Handschellen, zog sich wieder an und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie brauchte unbedingt etwas zu trinken.

Auch Don zog sich an und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Während auch er Cola trank, starrte er Destiny erstaunt an.

„Ist was?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich frage mich nur gerade, wo du das alles gelernt hast."

„Langjährige Erfahrung", sagte Destiny lächelnd.

„So so."

Wieder tranken sie, und Don starrte Destiny noch immer an. Destiny bemerkte das und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie _du_ wohl gefesselt aussiehst."

„Wieso stellst du dir das nur vor?", fragte sie kokett.

„Du hast Recht."

Don stand auf, hob Destiny hoch und trug sie wieder ins Gästezimmer. Diesmal fesselte er sie mit Handschellen. Dann kniete er sich über sie, so dass sie unter ihm gefangen war und begann, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen und zu kneten. Dann ließ er seine Zunge mit ihren Brustspitzen spielen, und diese richteten sich schmerzhaft auf. Seine Hände berührten währenddessen jede Stelle ihres Körpers. Schließlich ließ Don seine Zunge weiterwandern, und Destiny hatte das Gefühl, dass Flammen auf ihrer Haut tanzten. Schließlich erreichte Don das Geheimnis ihrer Weiblichkeit und verweilte dort. Destiny stöhnte auf und wand sich unter ihm. Das spornte Don nur noch mehr an, und seine Hände folgten der Spur seiner Zunge, bis auch sie das Geheimnis ihrer Weiblichkeit erreichten. Dort verweilten sie und brachten Destiny schier um den Verstand. Sie stöhnte auf, als seine Finger in sie eindrangen. Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen. Zögernd gab er ihrem Drängen nach und senkte sich langsam auf sie herunter. Destiny spürte sein Glied, das sich gegen ihren Schenkel drängte. Don stellte fest, dass sie bereit, ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Mit dem Knie schob er ihre Schenkel auseinander und drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein. Er begann, seine Hüften zu bewegen und mit fordernden Stößen in sie einzudringen, die ihrer beider Lust ins Unermessliche steigerten. Immer schneller und härter nahm er sie und drang mit jedem heftigen Stoß tiefer und tiefer in sie ein. Wieder und wieder drang Don in sie ein, tiefer und härter, bis er schließlich im Strudel der Leidenschaft versank und sich tief in Destiny verströmte. Ihr Körper umgab ihn heiß, samtig und feucht, während sie von ihrer eigenen Lust mitgerissen wurde.



Destiny erinnerte sich am nächsten Morgen an alle Einzelheiten der letzten Nacht. Sie stürzte sich in die Arbeit, um das Ganze zu vergessen. Sie versuchte auch, sich von ihren körperlichen Beschwerden abzulenken.

Gegen Mittag klingelte plötzlich ihr Handy.

„Castlereagh?"

„Hi, Destiny. Ich bin's, Don. Eigentlich wollte ich mich schon früher bei dir melden, aber ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht. Und die Kopfschmerzen bringen mich um. Ach, bevor ich's vergesse: Jessy will mit dir sprechen."

„Dann soll sie sich bei mir melden. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht ins Labor, weil es mir echt beschissen geht, aber Arbeit ist ja bei mir die beste Medizin."

„Dir geht's beschissen? Was hast du denn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mir tut alles weh, und mein Kreislauf spinnt. Ich war heute Nacht noch im Labor. Das hätte ich vielleicht doch lieber lassen sollen, vor allem, weil mir schwindlig war. Ich sage nur erhöhte Unfallgefahr."

„Das ist beunruhigend. Du solltest dich wirklich schonen", meinte Don. „Übrigens möchte ich mich entschuldigen wegen gestern Nacht. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich kann mich in deiner Gegenwart nicht beherrschen. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns erst einmal nicht mehr sehen."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber es bricht mir das Herz. Außerdem hat der ganze Horror bald ein Ende. Ich habe die Lösung vor Augen und zudem noch einen Plan, wie wir alle Beteiligten auf einmal enttarnen könnten. Aber ich bezweifle, dass Mac das zulassen wird."

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das bald ein Ende hat. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich mich selbst verlieren. Gestern Abend, da war ich nicht ich selbst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich ausgenutzt habe."

„Ist schon okay. Du warst wirklich nicht du selbst. Ich aber auch nicht. Ich... Lassen wir das am besten. Richte deiner - nennen wir es mal - bösen Seite aus, dass sie es fast geschafft hat, mich zu zerstören. Aber ich gebe nicht so schnell auf! Niemals!", sagte Destiny. „Ach ja, und sag Jessy, sie soll sie umgehend bei mir melden."

„Mach ich."



Destiny widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Sie ging auch zu Mac.

„Mac, kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?", fragte sie.

„Sicher", sagte er. „Über was willst du denn mit mir sprechen?"

„Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht soviel arbeiten, aber ich kann nicht nur zu Hause sitzen und abwarten, bis ihr etwas gefunden habt. Und hier bin ich sicherer als zu Hause. Ich möchte dich um Erlaubnis bitten, dass ich noch einmal sämtliche bisher gesammelten Spuren untersuche."

„Aber das kann Tage dauern, bis wir da etwas herausgefunden haben", meinte Mac. „Und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich überarbeitest. Ich kenne dich, Des. Du gibst nicht eher auf, als bis du auf irgend etwas gestoßen bist, und wenn du Doppelschichten machst. Außerdem bist du das Anschlagsziel. Ich finde es nicht gut, dass du selbst die bisherigen Spuren analysierst."

„Mac, bitte! Wenn ich nur zu Hause herumsitze, dann fühle ich mich nicht sicher, auch wenn Shawn als mein Aufpasser fungiert. Ich fühle mich hier sicherer. Und ich kann auch gleichzeitig helfen, den oder die Drahtzieher zu entlarven. Das lenkt mich von der ganzen Sache ab."

„Na schön, wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann hast du meine Erlaubnis. Aber begeistert bin ich davon nicht."

„Das weiß ich, Mac. Und danke", sagte Destiny. „Da ist noch etwas."

„Und was?"

„Ich habe da eine Idee, wie man den oder die Drahtzieher entlarven könnte."

„Was immer es ist, ich bin dagegen. Du würdest nicht davor zurückschrecken, dich selbst in Gefahr zu begeben, um an den oder die Drahtzieher heranzukommen", sagte Mac. „Des, ich möchte nicht, dass dir und dem Baby etwas passiert. Du bist gerade erst knapp dem Tod entronnen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich jetzt bewusst in Gefahr begibst. Ich verstehe deine Beweggründe, glaub mir. Aber ich habe auch Angst um dich und unser Kind."

„Aber dann finden wir den oder die Schuldigen niemals!", sagte Destiny und war den Tränen nah.

Mac stand auf und ging zu ihr hin. Er legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern.

„Doch, wir werden ihn oder sie finden, Des. Aber es einfach zu gefährlich, wenn du irgend etwas anstellst, um ihn oder sie zu entlarven. Was hattest du denn geplant?"

„Ich wollte das Gerücht verbreiten lassen, dass ich des Rätsels Lösung gefunden habe. Der oder die Drahtzieher müssen dann zwangsläufig nervös werden. Und dann hätten wir ihn oder sie."

„Ich überlege mir etwas anderes. Sollte mir nichts einfallen, dann werde ich überall verbreiten lassen, dass _ich_ des Rätsels Lösung gefunden hätte. Das ist mir lieber, als wenn es heißt, dass du fündig geworden bist."

„Danke, Mac. Ich gehe dann mal wieder an die Arbeit."

„Mach das. Aber denk daran, dass du auch öfters Pausen machst und dich auch mal für ein oder zwei Stunden hinlegst."

Destiny nickte und verließ Macs Büro.



Destiny untersuchte sämtliche Spuren, die es bisher zu diesem Fall gab. Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy.

„Castlereagh?"

„Hi, ich bin's, Jessy. Ich sollte mich bei dir melden?"

„Ja. Ich habe des Rätsels Lösung dicht vor Augen. Ich denke, noch ein oder zwei Tage und der ganze Spuk hat ein Ende. Der Drahtzieher sowie seine Komplizen, soweit vorhanden, können dann verhaftet werden. Wenn du dir das, was ich bisher herausgefunden habe, ansehen willst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir ins Labor kommen. Aber ich habe von Don gehört, dass du auch mit mir sprechen wolltest?"

„Ja, das wollte ich. Ich habe noch einmal mit dem Psychologen im Krankenhaus gesprochen. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass du des Rätsels Lösung schon fast hast. Der Psychologe hat gesagt, dass sich Dons Persönlichkeit dauerhaft negativ verändern könnte, wenn das noch länger so weitergeht."

„Bitte nicht! Hat er eine Idee, wodurch die Hypnose aufgehoben werden könnte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sonst hätte er uns das ja schon längst gesagt", sagte Destiny. „Also werde ich mir mal wieder Tage und Nächte um die Ohren schlagen und fieberhaft weitersuchen."

„Mach das", sagte Jessy. „Aber was sagt Mac dazu?"

„Er ist gar nicht davon begeistert, zum einen weil ich das Anschlagsziel bin, und zum anderen weil es mir nicht gut geht. Aber es geht nicht anders. Ich kann nicht nur daheim herumsitzen. Die Angstzustände machen mich fertig, vor allem, wenn ich über die Sache nachdenke, was ich daheim machen würde."

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag mir Bescheid", meinte Jessy. „Ach ja, der Psychologe sagte noch, dass das einzige, was helfen würde, das Codewort wäre. Hoffentlich fassen wir den Täter bald. Don ist schon seltsam genug."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie seltsam dein Mann eigentlich ist. Aber lassen wir das", sagte Destiny. „Jessy, ich hatte eigentlich vor, dem Drahtzieher eine Falle zu stellen, indem ich verbreiten lasse, dass ich die Lösung habe. Ich weiß, dass das lebensgefährlich ist, aber mir fehlt nur noch der allerletzte Beweis. Den hoffe ich zu bekommen, indem ich denjenigen provoziere, der hinter allem steckt. Ich will nicht, dass der Dreckskerl ungeschoren davonkommt, nicht nach dem, was er Don und mir angetan hat oder immer noch antut. Er zerstört nämlich nicht nur Don seelisch, sondern mich ebenfalls, ganz zu schweigen vom Rest des Teams, angeführt von dir und Mac. Ich persönlich habe kaum noch Kraft, das durchzustehen, aber das musst du für dich behalten."

„Ich sage nichts. Vor allem, weil ich das Gefühl habe, jeden Moment einfach umzukippen. Und glaub mir, ich weiß, wie seltsam Don sein kann."

„Das bezweifle ich. Denn ich glaube, Dons seltsames Verhalten ist bei jedem anders", meinte Destiny. „Wie seltsam ist er denn bei dir?"

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll. Vielleicht ist dir das auch aufgefallen. Eigentlich ist er wie immer, aber da ist dieser seltsame Ausdruck in seinen Augen, und dann ist er plötzlich ganz anders."

„Glaub mir, das ist noch harmlos. Es gibt Schlimmeres", sagte Destiny. „Aber wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass du als seine Frau nicht das Ziel bist. Er ist kaum noch er selbst, und das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb er und ich uns nicht mehr treffen werden, bis die Sache beendet ist. Das habe ich gestern gemerkt. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr auf ihn aufpassen kann, wenn du arbeiten musst."

„Macht nichts. Ich glaube, ich will nicht wissen, was du meinst. Aber ich werde auf Don aufpassen."

„Es ist auch besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. Es reicht, wenn ich es weiß und damit leben muss. - Aus meinem Plan wird wohl nichts. Mac ist strikt dagegen, dass ich das mache. Er will sich erst etwas anderes überlegen und, wenn er keine Idee hat, sagen, dass er des Rätsels Lösung gefunden hätte. Auf jeden Fall hat er akzeptiert, dass ich nicht daheim bleiben möchte."

„Egal, was ihr vorhabt, ich bin dabei. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ich irgend etwas tun soll."

„Das ist gut. Wir brauchen deine Augen. Soll heißen, sollte Mac das Gerücht verbreiten, dann musst du beobachten, wer von deinen Kollegen nervös wird. Nicht nur in der Mordkommission, sondern auch in den anderen Abteilungen. Ach ja, kannst du herausfinden, wer von deinen Kollegen eine Tochter hat, die gerne die Modezeitschrift _Trendy Teen Fashion_ liest oder der in der letzten Zeit eine große Menge dieser Zeitschrift gekauft hat? Die Schnipsel, mit denen die Drohbriefe erstellt wurden, stammen überwiegend von dieser Zeitschrift."

„In Ordnung. Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald ich etwas weiß."

Destiny machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.



Eigentlich wollte sich Don am Abend mit Destiny treffen, doch sie hatte ihm abgesagt, weil es ihr nicht besonders gut ging. Sie hatte sich doch ein wenig mit der Arbeit übernommen, obwohl sie zwischendurch Pausen gemacht und sich auch hingelegt hatte. Sie erzählte ihm von den neuen Beweisen und auch, dass Mac mehr als wütend wäre und die Verhaftung des Drahtziehers selbst vornehmen wollte.

Don war letztendlich froh darüber, dass Destiny abgesagt hatte, denn ihm selbst ging es auch nicht gut. Daher beschloss er, früh ins Bett zu gehen.

Doch mitten in der Nacht wurde er durchs Telefon geweckt und hob ab.

Als er auflegte, war er wie ausgewechselt. Er zog sich an und fuhr zum Crime Lab. Glücklicherweise war das Labor in dieser Nacht kaum besetzt. Alle waren wohl in der Stadt unterwegs. Doch das war Don nur recht. Er schlich sich bis zu Macs Büro. Dort blieb er stehen und zog seine Waffe. Vorsichtig entsicherte er sie. Er hoffte, dass niemand - vor allem nicht Mac - das Geräusch bemerkt hatte.

Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Mac hatte es gehört. Als ehemaliger Marine war er darauf trainiert, frühzeitig die Gefahren zu erkennen.

Bevor Don abdrücken konnte, griff Mac ihn an und verwendete dabei seine Kampfkünste. Don ging zu Boden, wo Mac ihn mit einem Fuß auf der rechten Schulter festhielt. Dann nahm er ihm die Waffe sowie seine Marke ab und zog ihn hoch. Er stieß Don in sein Büro, wo er ihn auf einen Stuhl drückte. Wütend starrte Mac Don an, sagte aber nichts. Statt dessen verständigte er zwei Officer, die Don bewachen sollten. Als diese eintrafen, verließ Mac sein Büro. Er wollte sich mit Stella und den anderen beraten.

Don verbrachte die gesamte Nacht in Macs Büro. Hin und wieder nickte er auf dem Stuhl ein.



Am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag rief Don Destiny an.

„Hallöchen! Eigentlich wollte ich mich ja eher melden, aber ich bin doch wieder eingenickt", sagte er.

„Kein Problem, solange du nicht wieder einnickst. Ich sag ja immer wieder, du bist nichts Gutes mehr gewöhnt", meinte Destiny. „Wie geht's dir denn heute?"

„Ich bin immer noch müde. Ansonsten geht's einigermaßen."

„Hast du etwa nicht schlafen können?", fragte Destiny.

„Na ja, wie man's nimmt. Ich bin mal wieder schlafgewandelt", antwortete Don.

„Bitte was? Schlafgewandelt?", fragte Destiny schockiert. „Das ist aber nicht gut."

„Ja, bis in euer Labor, wo mich Mac sehr unsanft geweckt hat."

„Oh Gott! Das bedeutet, du warst da wegen den neuen Beweisen! Verdammt! Ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen dürfen! Ähm... Wie unsanft hat Mac dich geweckt? Und wo genau bist du wach geworden?"

„Auf dem Flur vor seinem Büro. Und er hat mich sehr unsanft auf den Boden geworfen, wohl weil ich meine Waffe in der Hand hatte."

Destiny war entsetzt.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich... Es ist alles meine Schuld! Don, es tut mir leid, dass du das alles meinetwegen erleiden musst! Manche Dinge sollten besser unentdeckt bleiben. Das war's! Wer immer dahintersteckt, der hat gewonnen! Ich gebe auf!", sagte sie.

Sie war fertig mit den Nerven.

„Nein! Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Nicht meinetwegen, hörst du! Die Schmerzen sind erträglich, und meine Waffe bin ich jetzt auch los."

„Ich gebe nicht nur deinetwegen auf, Don. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr! Ich habe gestern zwar noch gesagt, dass ich niemals aufgeben würde. In Wahrheit sieht das ganz anders aus. Dein böses Ich hat versucht, Mac zu töten, nachdem ich dir erzählt habe, dass er die Festnahme selbst vornehmen will, weil er stinksauer ist. Oder es hat mit etwas anderem zu tun. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr! Die psychologische Kriegsführung in _allen_ Varianten hat funktioniert."

„Aber du weißt, dass Mac nicht aufgibt. Jetzt erst recht nicht. Ich muss jetzt aufhören, steige aber auf SMS um. Bis gleich."

Er legte auf.

Kurze Zeit später erhielt Destiny eine SMS von Don.

„Wie gesagt, Mac wird jetzt erst recht nicht aufgeben. Momentan sitze ich in seinem Büro. Und glaub mir: wütend ist noch gar kein Ausdruck für seinen Gemütszustand. Ich selbst fühle mich irgendwie leer und lass mich hier untersuchen und piksen."

Mac hatte ihn aus seinem Büro in eines der Labore bringen lassen.

„Ich bin aber nicht Mac. Er weiß doch gar nicht, was das alles in mir auslöst, was das alles für mich bedeutet! Er hat keine Ahnung von dem genauen Ausmaß der psychologischen Kriegsführung!", schrieb Destiny zurück.

„Aber wenn die Kerle nicht geschnappt werden, wird das Ganze niemals aufhören! Und ich will, dass das aufhört!"

„Don, ich verstehe dich ja. Aber die wollen in erster Linie mich, weil ich die Nase zu tief in deren Angelegenheiten gesteckt habe. Aber mir fehlt noch der allerletzte Beweis. Wer weiß, ob wir den überhaupt finden. Und ich kann nicht mehr! Seit Tagen arbeite ich Tag und Nacht, um endlich die Lösung zu finden. Aber ich finde einfach nichts! Was mit mir passiert, ist mir mittlerweile egal, aber du bist ebenfalls Leidtragender. Dich so zu sehen, macht mich fertig. Und Mac leidet auch, er will's nur nicht zugeben. Don, ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll."

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Wenn es da irgendwas gibt oder du Fragen hast, dann wende dich an mich."

„Don, es ist besser, wenn du uns nicht hilfst. Sei mir nicht böse, aber solange du nicht wieder du selbst bist, vertraue ich dir jobmäßig nicht. Privat ist das etwas anderes. Frag Mac, er wird dir das Gleiche sagen. Ich werde wohl doch gleich noch ins Labor kommen. Mir fällt hier gleich die Decke auf den Kopf", schrieb Destiny.

„Na ja, dann nicht. Aber wenn du sowieso herkommst, dann sehen wir uns ja."

„Weiß Mac schon, dass ich komme?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Soll ich es ihm sagen?"

„Ja, bevor er gleich einen Schock bekommt. Er hat zwar angeordnet, dass ich daheim bleiben soll, aber ich halte es hier einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich fühle mich einfach nicht sicher hier."

„Okay. Ich sag ihm Bescheid. Also, bis später dann. Und vielleicht kannst du mich ja retten. Ich hasse es, Versuchskaninchen zu sein."

„Wenn Mac dagegen sein sollte, dann soll er es mir bitte sagen und nicht dich anschreien. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich retten kann und sollte. Mac hat es nicht gern, wenn man ihn in seiner Arbeit behindert."

„Und ich habe die Schnauze voll, mich so behandeln zu lassen!!!!! Ich gehe, jetzt!!!!"

„Bitte nicht! Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer! Wir wollen doch nur wissen, warum du diese Aktion gestartet hast. Und ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht versuchen werde, dich zu retten. Würdest du bleiben, wenn ich die Tests machen würde? Oder falls du schon gegangen bist: Wärst du geblieben und hättest die Tests über dich ergehen lassen, wenn ich sie gemacht hätte? - Verdammt! Jetzt muss ich auch noch selbst fahren, weil ich Shawn nicht erreiche!"

„Ich bin noch da. Mac hat mir gedroht, mich festzubinden, also bleibe ich freiwillig. Du kannst also die Tests machen."

Don sagte Mac, dass Destiny auf dem Weg ins Labor war, während er auf die Antwort von Destiny wartete.

„Ich hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass sie zu Hause bleiben soll. Aber na ja", sagte Mac.

„Und sie möchte ganz gerne die Tests machen", meinte Don.

„Von mir aus, solange sie nicht allein mit dir ist."

Don erhielt eine Nachricht von Des und las sie.

„Okay. Und was sagt Mac dazu, dass ich die weiteren Tests übernehme?"

„Er sagt, solange du nicht allein mit mir bist, ist das okay. Er bleibt dabei. Ehrlich, Des, ich fühle mich gar nicht gut", schrieb Don zurück.

„Inwiefern fühlst du dich nicht gut? Don, es ist wichtig, dass du mir deinen Zustand beschreibst, damit ich schnell herausfinden kann, was mit dir ist. - Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn Mac mir über die Schulter schaut. Aber na ja. Da muss ich wohl durch. Ich bin gleich da, und dann muss ich nur noch den Wagen parken."

„Es verschwimmt irgendwie alles. Mir ist schwindlig. Ich glaube, Mac hat das auch bemerkt. Mann, ist mir schlecht."

„Du musst durchhalten, Don! Bitte! Tu es für Jessy und für mich! Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"

„Ich glaube, das hat Mac schon getan. Ich habe das Gefühl, mein Kopf explodiert gleich. So schlimm war es noch nie. Mist! Auch noch Nasenbluten."

„Unter diesen Umständen können die Tests warten. Ich stürze mich noch einmal auf die Proben, und ich werde nicht eher aufhören, bis ich eine Spur zum Täter oder aber die Lösung habe! - Soll ich Jessy Bescheid geben?"

„Mach das. Wahrscheinlich ist sie irgendwo unterwegs."



Destiny war besorgt über Dons Zustand. Sie hatte auf dem Weg zu ihrem Labor gesehen, dass Mac tatsächlich schon einen Arzt gerufen hatte und dass dieser sich gerade um Don kümmerte. So beschloss sie, Jessy eine Nachricht zu schicken.

„Hi Jessy, ich bin's, Destiny. Komm bitte sofort ins Labor! Es ist dringend! Don geht es schlecht! - Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?"

Kurz darauf klingelte Destinys Handy. Es war Jessy.

„Hallo, Destiny. Ich habe deine Nachricht gerade erhalten. Ich bin auf dem Weg. Was das andere angeht: Es deutet alles auf die Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen hin. Aber ich habe noch keine Namen."

„Na super! Ist zwar nicht viel, aber trotzdem danke", sagte Destiny. „Dann werde ich wohl dort einmal unangenehme Fragen stellen müssen. Und ich kann sehr unangenehm werden. Mit denen habe ich sowieso noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen! Ich nehme mir auch noch einmal die Drohbriefe vor. Vielleicht finde ich ja mal einen Fingerabdruck. Und du solltest dich um deinen Mann kümmern. Mac ist bei ihm und hat auch schon einen Arzt gerufen. Der untersucht Don gerade."

„Ich bin gleich da", sagte Jessy. „Und wenn du losgehst und unangenehme Fragen stellst, komme ich mit. Nur zur Sicherheit."

„Du, meine Liebe, solltest dich erst einmal nur um deinen Mann kümmern. Der braucht dich dringender. Ich kann ja Shawn mitnehmen", meinte Destiny. „Wo ist der eigentlich? Ich konnte ihn vorhin nicht erreichen."

„Er musste mir kurz helfen, aber ich schicke ihn jetzt zu dir. Ich halte dich auch über Don auf dem Laufenden", sagte Jessy und legte auf.

Destiny schloss daraus, dass ihre Freundin das Labor erreicht hatte und sich um Don kümmerte. Wahrscheinlich erzählte Mac ihr auch, was passiert war.

Also beschloss Destiny, sich wieder um die Spuren zu kümmern.

Eine halbe Stunde später rief Jessy sie wieder an. Destiny nahm das Gespräch an, arbeitete aber parallel weiter an den Spuren.

„So, da bin ich wieder", sagte Jessy. „Hast du schon was herausgefunden?"

„Nein, Jessy, leider nicht. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, mich verlässt gerade komplett der Mut. Das, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist, war einfach zuviel. Hat Mac dir schon davon erzählt?"

„Ja, gerade eben. Ich habe wirklich Angst um Don. Hast du ihn heute schon gesehen? Oh Mann, Mac hat mir gesagt, als Don heute Nacht ins Labor kam, war es, als stünde ein ganz anderer Mensch vor ihm. - Destiny, ich will, dass das aufhört und ich meinen Don zurückbekomme!"

„Ich weiß, Jessy. Du bist nicht die Einzige, die will, dass alles wieder normal ist. Wir alle wollen das. Und das ist alles meine Schuld! Am besten, ich gehe allein zu dem oder den Schuldigen und opfere mich. Wenn ich nicht wiederkomme, dann wisst ihr, wo ihr hinmüsst und hättet zudem den allerletzten Beweis."

„Oh nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage!", protestierte Jessy. „Du nimmst Shawn mit! Oder geh mit Mac! Und keine Widerrede!"

„Wir werden es ja sehen", meinte Destiny. „Wie geht's Don? - Warte mal! Was haben wir denn hier? Nein, das gibt es doch nicht! Melde mich gleich wieder bei dir."

Destiny legte auf. Sie hatte sich gerade die Drohbriefe vorgenommen und war dabei auf etwas gestoßen. Sie untersuchte ihren Fund genauer.

Wenig später betrat Mac ihr Labor. Destiny war überrascht, ihn zu sehen.

„Was machst du denn hier, Mac?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass du die Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen befragen willst. Mir ist auch zu Ohren gekommen, dass du das alleine machen willst."

„Ja. Aber woher weißt du das?"

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Du gehst auf keinen Fall allein dorthin! Shawn und ich werden mitkommen! Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, ich habe verstanden."

„Und da ist noch etwas, Des: Ich verbiete dir, Don bis auf Weiteres zu besuchen oder zu sehen. Nach seiner Aktion von heute Nacht erscheint es mir als zu gefährlich, dich in seine Nähe zu lassen."

Destiny nickte.

„Ich werde es übrigens nicht mehr dulden, dass du meine Anordnungen missachtest! Nur weil du meine Verlobte bist, heißt das nicht, dass du dir sämtliche Freiheiten nehmen darfst! Solltest du noch einmal meine Befehle oder Anordnungen missachten, dann werde ich dich suspendieren und das zudem noch in deine Personalakte eintragen!"

Destiny nickte wieder.

Mac war damit zufrieden und verließ ihr Labor wieder.

Destiny widmete sich wieder den Drohbriefen und rief dann Jessy an.

„Da bin ich wieder", sagte sie. „Wie geht's Don?"

„Er schläft. Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen. Hast du etwas gefunden?"

„Ja, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Wir sind kurz vor dem Ziel! Ich habe gerade unter einem der Schnipsel etwas gefunden. Einen Blutstropfen, konserviert in Klebstoff. Ich hoffe nur, die Menge reicht. Kein Wunder, dass ich das nicht sofort gesehen habe. War gut versteckt. Mal sehen, was die DNA-Analyse sagt, falls sie etwas sagt und wann sie das sagt. Ach so, das Papier ist definitiv Polizeipapier. Ich liebe Wasserzeichen. Du hattest Recht: Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen. Während die Analyse läuft, werden Mac, Shawn und ich mal dorthin fahren. Du hast Mac doch nicht etwa gesagt, was ich ursprünglich vorhatte, oder?"

„Doch, habe ich. Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte Angst, dass du etwas Dummes anstellst. Deswegen hielt ich es für besser, Mac Bescheid zu sagen."

„Ist schon okay. In meinen Augen wäre es nichts Dummes gewesen, wenn ich da allein hingegangen wäre, aber das ist jetzt eh egal. Mac und ich haben uns nur gerade gestritten, nicht nur deswegen. Auch wegen meiner wiederholten Missachtung seiner Anordnungen. Ich darf Don auch nicht mehr besuchen, obwohl ich mich wegen seines Leidens schuldig fühle. Dabei hat Mac absolut keine Ahnung, wie es in mir drinnen aussieht bei dieser ganzen Sache! Niemand hat eine ungefähre Ahnung davon. Dir geht's schlecht, weil Don leidet, und mir geht's schlecht, weil es meine Schuld ist! Ich will das doch nur wieder gutmachen! Warum versteht das denn keiner?"

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Aber du musst auch Mac verstehen. Er liebt dich und möchte nicht, dass dir - und eurem Baby - etwas passiert. Vor allem nicht, nachdem er Don heute erlebt hat."

„Ja, ich bin in der 12. Woche, und er will nicht, dass ich schon wieder ein Kind verliere. Aber das gehört nicht hierher. Nicht, dass ich Mac nicht lieben würde. Im Gegenteil. Aber das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich meine Nase nicht zu tief in Angelegenheiten gesteckt hätte, die mich nichts angehen. Als das herauskam, hatte ich kurz darauf meinen lebensgefährlichen Undercover-Einsatz, dann kam das Video, zur gleichen Zeit waren unschöne sowie unwahre Gerüchte über mich und Don im Umlauf, mein Auszug aus Macs Haus, der erste - fehlgeschlagene - Anschlag auf mich im Hotel, meine Flucht, mein Beinahe-Tod, wenn Don mich nicht gerettet hätte und jetzt das hier. Alles hängt miteinander zusammen, wie Mac immer so schön sagt. Aber wer garantiert uns, dass wir alle erwischen und dann für immer Ruhe haben werden? Wer garantiert uns, dass alles wieder so normal wird wie vorher? Ich habe einfach Angst, Jessy, große Angst! Meine Panikattacken, Zitteranfälle und die Alpträume des Nachts, all das wird immer schlimmer! Und Mac hat mit mir nichts als Ärger! Na ja, egal. Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Bis dann."

Destiny legte auf.



Destiny ging zu Mac.

„Mac, können wir die Befragung der Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen noch heute machen? Ich bin bei der Untersuchung der Drohbriefe fündig geworden. Ich kann auf jeden Fall schon einmal sagen, dass das Papier definitiv Polizeipapier ist. Und das Wasserzeichen zeigt die Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen. Die Buchstaben selbst stammen aus der Zeitschrift _Trendy Teen Fashion_. Ich habe auch einen Blutstropfen unter einem der Schnipsel gefunden, konserviert in Klebstoff. Ich lasse ihn gerade analysieren. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Menge ausreicht und das der Klebstoff das Ergebnis nicht verfälscht."

„Dann rufe ich Shawn an", sagte Mac.

„Nicht nötig. Ich bin schon hier", ertönte Shawns Stimme aus der Tür. „Jessy hat mir schon Bescheid gesagt. - Also, was gibt's?"

Mac berichtete ihm von Destinys Ergebnissen.

„Dann lasst uns mal ein paar unangenehme Fragen stellen", meinte Shawn.

Und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg zur Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen.

Als sie einen der Verhörräume belegten, merkte Destiny die Blicke, mit denen sie von den Männern der Abteilung bedacht wurde.

Doch es blieb nicht nur bei den Blicken. Die Männer ließen auch anzügliche Bemerkungen oder Sprüche fallen, wenn sie Destiny sahen. Sogar während der Verhöre hielten sie sich nicht zurück.

Als Destiny während eines Verhörs wieder dumme Sprüche zu hören bekam, wurde sie wütend und stürmte auf den Detective zu. Sie wollte ihm das Gesicht zerkratzen. Mac, der von draußen zugesehen hatte, beschloss einzugreifen und stürzte in den Raum. Er konnte Destiny gerade noch zurückhalten und schob sie nach draußen vor die Tür.

„Sag mal, was ist in dich gefahren?", fragte er.

„Hast du die Blicke, Bemerkungen und Sprüche nicht mitbekommen, mit denen ich schon die ganze Zeit bedacht werde?", fragte Destiny zurück und erklärte es ihm.

„Kein Wunder, dass du wütend bist. Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte er und betrat den Verhörraum, um ein paar Machtworte zu sprechen.

Auch die Männer, die Destiny vorher verhört hatte, bekamen Macs Wut zu spüren.

Schließlich hatten sie alle Männer verhört und kehrten ins Crime Lab zurück. In Macs Büro setzten sich die drei zusammen und gingen die Aussagen noch einmal durch.

ENDE PART TWO


	3. Chapter 3

CSI New York: Hypnosis Part Three10

**CSI New York**

**- Hypnosis Part Three -**

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich Destiny von dem schrecklichen Erlebnis in der Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen weitestgehend erholt. Trotzdem war sie an diesem Tag auf Anraten von Mac zu Hause geblieben, um ihre Nerven zu schonen. Er hatte ihr die Aussagen sowie die Ergebnisse per Email auf ihr Notebook geschickt, da sie noch den vorläufigen Bericht schreiben sollte.

Sie saß gerade mit einer heißen Tasse Tee vor ihrem Notebook und las sich den vorläufigen Bericht durch, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Castlereagh?"

„Hallo, Destiny. Wie geht's dir? Was hältst du davon, morgen zu mir zu kommen?"

Es war Don.

„Ich würde gerne, aber ich darf nicht. Mac hat es mir verboten", sagte Destiny.

„Seit wann hältst du dich an so etwas? Ach bitte, Des! Jessy muss arbeiten, und sie wollte eigentlich auf mich aufpassen, damit mir nichts geschieht."

„Na schön. Brauchst du irgend etwas? Soll ich etwas mitbringen?"

„Ja. Pizza Spinat zum Beispiel. Und natürlich dich, möglichst sexy."

Destiny war irritiert. Irgend etwas stimmte mit Don nicht.

„Was verstehst du unter _möglichst sexy_? Ach, was rede ich denn da? Das darf nicht wahr sein. Hör auf damit!"

„Du enttäuschst mich wirklich. Ich weiß doch, dass du gern mit mir zusammen bist. In mehr als einer Hinsicht", sagte Don.

„Und wenn schon. Es darf nicht sein! Es hätte nie passieren dürfen!"

„Ach, komm schon, Des, Baby. Lass uns doch ein wenig Spaß haben", meinte Don „Außerdem: Wen interessiert schon, was andere denken? Aber wenn dich noch irgendwas zurückhalten sollte, dann kann ich das Problem beseitigen."

Destiny glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Doch dann wusste sie, was los war. Sie sprach mit dem bösen Don. Sie fluchte innerlich.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass du alles - und jeden - beseitigen würdest, nur damit ich mit dir schlafe?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Kommt darauf an, wen du loswerden willst. Kein Problem", antwortete Don.

„Ich will niemanden loswerden, Don! Ich will nicht, dass irgend jemand meinetwegen stirbt! Abgesehen davon: Was würdest du tun, wenn ich mich weigere, mit dir zu schlafen?"

„Oh, mir würde sicher so einiges einfallen, um dich zu überzeugen, falls dich das heute noch nicht überzeugt hat. Ich sage nur: Labor."

Destiny wusste, worauf er hinauswollte. Sie war entsetzt und verzweifelt zugleich.

Bitte nicht! Ich flehe dich an! - Also gut, du hast mich überzeugt. Ich tue alles, was du verlangst! Nur bitte tu niemandem etwas!"

„Ok. Wir sehen uns dann also morgen. Und sei ja nett zu mir!"

„Es kommt darauf an, wie du nett definierst. Aber wie gesagt, ich werde alles tun, was du verlangst, damit niemand darunter leiden muss", sagte Destiny. „Wann soll ich bei dir sein?"

„Wie wäre es mit 15 Uhr? Und was das Nettsein angeht, ich lasse mir etwas einfallen. Ich kann es wirklich nicht erwarten, dich zu sehen. Und denk daran, möglichst sexy hier aufzukreuzen."

„Zeit ist okay. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um deine Wünsche zu erfüllen."



Destiny rief Mac an und fragte sie ihn, ob sie nicht doch ins Labor kommen konnte. Sie fühlte sich zu Hause unwohl. Außerdem wollte sie weiter an dem Fall arbeiten.

Mac bemerkte, dass Destiny irgend etwas beschäftigte. Er wusste, dass sie sich durch Arbeit Ablenkung verschaffte. Die Resultate sprachen für sich. Also stimmte er zu.

Auf dem Weg zum Labor dachte Destiny über Dons Verhalten nach. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Hypnose nun Dons böse Seite vollkommen in den Vordergrund gedrängt hatte.

Da niemand außer ihr das zu bemerken schien, kam sie zu dem weiteren Schluss, dass Don sich anderen gegenüber verstellte und nur ihr gegenüber seine ganze Bosheit offenbarte. Destiny wusste auch den Grund dafür: Sie war das Ziel. Ihre Intuition sagte ihr, dass Don sie im Auftrag des Drahtziehers seelisch zerstören und einschüchtern sollte.

Doch Destiny gab nicht auf und kämpfte. Nur damit niemand anderes zu Schaden kam, ging sie auf Dons Forderungen ein. Sie wollte sich selbst opfern, um die anderen zu beschützen.

Als sie ihr Labor betrat, sah sie, dass die DNA-Analyse immer noch lief. Also machte sie sich daran, die Aussagen der Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen sowie deren Speichelproben und Fingerabdrücke auszuwerten, die sie hart erkämpft hatte.



Am nächsten Tag schickte Don ihr eine Nachricht.

„Ich wollte mal fragen, was du heute Nachmittag tragen wirst", schrieb er.

„Ein sexy Outfit, so wie du es gewünscht hast: schwarze Stiefel, schwarzer Rock mit einem langen Schlitz an der Seite, ein enges, tief ausgeschnittenes Oberteil in Grün, die Haare locker hochgesteckt. Die Frage ist nur: Make-up oder nicht?", schrieb Destiny zurück.

„Hört sich gut an. Was das Make-up angeht, so darfst du dir das aussuchen. Ich lass mich überraschen."

„Dann lieber kein Make-up. Ich fühle mich sowieso schon nicht wohl in dem Outfit, obwohl ich sowas öfter trage. Make-up würde das Ganze auch nicht besser machen."

„Ok. Ist vielleicht auch besser so."

Am Nachmittag machte sich Destiny schließlich auf den Weg. Sie fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, obwohl sie solche Kleidung öfters trug. Aber der Anlass machte ihr zu schaffen.

Destiny bemerkte, dass sie es nicht bis 15 Uhr schaffen würde, und schickte Don eine Nachricht.

„Ich hoffe, es wirkt sich nicht negativ aus, wenn ich nicht ganz pünktlich um drei da bin."

„Hauptsache, du kommst überhaupt noch. Solange kann ich mich ja noch mit Jessy vergnügen."

Destiny schluckte, als sie die Nachricht las.

„Sie ist aber nicht da, wenn ich komme, oder? Ich bin allerhöchstens zehn Minuten zu spät dran."

„Nein, sie wollte gleich los und Mac helfen. Wir sind also ganz allein."

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn sie weg ist."

„Sie macht sich gerade fertig und verschwindet in den nächsten Minuten."

„Dann schleiche ich mich jetzt mal langsam zu dir. Ich habe ja keine andere Wahl."

„Nein, die hast du nicht. Es sei denn, jemand soll sterben."

„Nein. Ich möchte nicht schuld sein, dass jemand stirbt."

Destiny hatte mittlerweile ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie stand vor der Tür und atmete tief durch, bevor sie klingelte.

Don öffnete ihr die Tür, und sie trat ein.

Als sie die Jacke auszog, starrte Don sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Wow!", sagte er. „Das nenne ich wirklich ein sexy Outfit."

Er war sehr angetan von ihrem Outfit und zog sie mit Blicken aus.

Destiny hingegen bemühte sich, nicht verkrampft zu wirken und alles zu tun, was Don von ihr verlangte. So zum Beispiel musste sie ihn bedienen und ihm Getränke servieren.

Sie bemerkte, dass Don sich die rechte Schulter hielt.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe Schmerzen in der Schulter, das ist los. Das ist Macs Schuld", antwortete er. „Ich bin ziemlich sauer auf ihn. Dank ihm wurde ich suspendiert und musste auch meine Waffe abgeben. Ich hätte schneller sein und besser zielen müssen."

„Gibt es irgend etwas, was ich tun kann, um Schaden von anderen abzuwenden?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Rede mit Mac und überzeuge ihn, mich wieder arbeiten zu lassen. Ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun. Und ich muss in euer Labor."

„Du weißt schon, dass ich damit meine Beziehung aufs Spiel setze, oder? Wenn ich das tue, dann bin ich die längste Zeit Macs Verlobte gewesen."

„Du hast keine andere Wahl, Des. Du weißt, was geschieht, wenn du dich weigerst. Allerdings: Solltest du es nicht schaffen, Mac zu überzeugen, dann musst du mir helfen."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Es ist mir egal, was mit mir selbst geschieht, aber es sollen keine anderen Menschen meinetwegen zu Schaden kommen oder gar Schlimmeres."

„Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das egal", sagte Don. „Es ist eh bald alles vorbei."

Destiny bekam panische Angst.

„Kann ich irgend etwas tun, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern?", fragte sie.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, ob du Erfolg hast oder nicht", antwortete Don. „Aber für den Anfang könnte ich ein wenig Zuwendung von dir gebrauchen. Du könntest mich ein wenig verwöhnen."

Destiny schluckte.

„Irgendwelchen speziellen Wünsche?", fragte sie.

„Ja, die habe ich in der Tat. Strip für mich, und dann verwöhne mich und meinen Kleinen. Und zwar im Gästezimmer", sagte er, stand auf und ging voran ins Gästezimmer.

Destiny seufzte. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich seinen Wünschen zu beugen.

Sie stand auf und suchte in seiner CD-Sammlung nach einer passenden Musik. Dann folgte sie ihm ins Gästezimmer.

Sie legte die CD in die Anlage und suchte das Lied, was sie sich ausgesucht hatte. Als die Musik lief, begann sie mit ihrem Strip.

Don gefiel ihr Strip sehr. Es erregte ihn sogar sehr.

„Los, zieh mich aus! Und dann kümmere dich um meinen Kleinen!"

Destiny befolgte seine Anweisungen: Sie zog ihn Stück für Stück aus und verwöhnte die freigelegten Körperstellen mit Küssen und Streicheleinheiten. Seinem Glied ließ sie besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen.

Das erregte Don nur noch mehr. So sehr, dass er über sie herfiel und mit harten Stößen in sie eindrang. Destiny bemerkte sofort, dass es ihm nur um seine eigene Befriedigung ging. Schweigend ließ sie es über sich ergehen.

Schließlich lag er neben ihr und grinste zufrieden. Destiny starrte die Decke an. Sie traute sich nicht, irgend etwas zu sagen.

Schließlich drehte sich Don zu ihr hin.

„Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du mich reitest", forderte er sie auf.

Destiny gehorchte widerwillig.



Eine Stunde später saßen Don und Destiny wieder im Wohnzimmer. Don grinste zufrieden und triumphierend vor sich hin, während Destiny verzweifelt vor sich hinstarrte.

„Warum? Warum das alles?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Weil ich dich begehrenswert finde, Baby. Und weil du gut bist, in dem, was du tust, und zwar in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Und du weißt, was du als nächstes zu tun hast."

Destiny schwieg, und ihre Verzweiflung wuchs.

Schließlich bemerkte sie, dass Don so merkwürdig still war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich habe tierische Kopfschmerzen."

Destiny bemerkte, dass er wieder normal war. Aber sie schwieg.

Don bemerkte nun seinerseits, dass Destiny so merkwürdig schweigsam war. So kannte er sie gar nicht.

„Ist denn alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er.

„Nicht wirklich. Mir macht die ganze Sache sehr schwer zu schaffen", antwortete sie.

„Das verstehe ich", meinte er und sah sie an.

Da stellte er fest, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Er sah Destiny an und bemerkte ihre Kleidung.

„Meine Güte! Warum tut mir denn alles weh? Und wieso bist du so angezogen? Frierst du nicht?", fragte er verwundert.

Destiny erfand in aller Eile eine Notlüge. Sie schämte sich zu sehr, um ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Wir waren doch aus. Du hast mich erst zum Essen eingeladen und gesagt, ich soll mich schick kleiden. Danach waren wir noch Billardspielen."

„Und wer hat gewonnen?", fragte Don.

„Du. Ich musste mich doch gegen ein paar aufdringliche Kerle wehren. Da war ich abgelenkt."

Don glaubte ihr.

Schließlich beschloss Destiny, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Don brachte sie zur Tür.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Kleines, egal was es ist", sagte er.

Destiny hatte Zweifel daran, aber sie schwieg. Statt dessen machte sie sich auf den Heimweg. Sie weinte die ganze Zeit, aber als sie vor ihrer Haustür stand, beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Glücklicherweise war Mac noch nicht zu Hause, so dass sie in Ruhe duschen und sich umziehen konnte.

Anschließend setzte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und wartete darauf, dass Mac nach Hause kam.



Zwei Stunden später kam Mac nach Hause. Er war überrascht, Destiny noch wach vorzufinden. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie schon schlafen würde.

„Wieso schläfst du nicht?", fragte er.

„Weil ich nicht schlafen kann", antwortete sie. „Mac, ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um Don. Er hat mich gebeten, bei dir ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen, damit er wieder arbeiten darf."

Mac wurde wütend.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?! Du weißt ganz genau, dass er momentan eine Gefahr für uns alle ist! Du bist sogar in noch größerer Gefahr als wir anderen! Und das weißt du! Ich werde ihn nicht wieder arbeiten lassen, solange die Sache nicht vorbei ist! Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen, für ihn ein gutes Wort einzulegen, nachdem er versucht hat, mich umzubringen?!", schrie er sie an.

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber, Destiny! Dieses Mal bist du eindeutig zu weit gegangen!"

Wütend verließ er das Wohnzimmer. Er ging nach oben, packte seine Sachen und zog ins Gästezimmer.

Destiny war verzweifelt und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie hätte Mac gerne gesagt, dass sie zu dieser Bitte gezwungen worden war, aber dann hätte sie ihm die ganze Wahrheit sagen müssen. Genau das wollte und konnte sie nicht.



Am nächsten Tag, nach einer durchweinten Nacht, war Destiny wieder im Labor und arbeitete an den Beweisen. Plötzlich meldete sich Don bei Destiny.

„Morgen! Na, wie geht's dir, Des? Ich fühle mich wie von einem Truck überrollt. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich müsste mich an irgend etwas erinnern, aber ich will das nicht. Immer, wenn ich mich erinnere, wird alles noch schlimmer."

„Mir geht's mehr als beschissen. Ich habe nicht wirklich geschlafen. Mir schwirrt zuviel im Kopf herum. - Du solltest deine Erinnerungen zulassen, Don. Das ist besser. Ich hingegen wünschte, ich könnte meine Erinnerungen ausblenden. Aber bei mir ist das etwas anderes."

„Aber es sind schlimme Dinge, die ich getan habe. Dinge, die ich lieber nie erfahren würde. Außerdem habe ich dir weh getan. Und das mehr als einmal."

„Damit kann ich leben", meinte Destiny. „Aber wenn du dich nicht daran erinnerst, dann hört die Sache niemals auf! Und du willst doch, dass das aufhört, oder?"

„Ja, das will ich. Glaub ich. Ich meine... Ich weiß auch nicht."

„Ich für meinen Teil wünsche mir, dass das bald vorbei ist. Und wenn ich höchstpersönlich zu dem Drahtzieher gehen und mich stellen muss. Jeder weitere Tag ist die Hölle!"

„Du hast Recht. Aber ich habe einfach keine Kontrolle über das, was ich tue. Ich würde euch zu gerne helfen, habe aber das Gefühl, ich halte euch auf. Nicht so einfach, die eigenen Leute zu überführen."

„Eigentlich ist es einfach", sagte Destiny. „Aber ich darf meinen Plan ja nicht ausführen. Dabei brauche ich nur noch den allerletzten Beweis und einen Namen. Und wenn ich die alle noch einmal verhören muss! Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee! Ich habe ja heute eh nichts vor."

„Ich denke, ich weiß, wen du suchst", meinte Don. „Ich kenne eure Aufzeichnungen."

„Ich habe da auch einen Verdacht. Den habe ich eigentlich schon sehr lange. Aber was bringt uns das, wenn wir nicht den entscheidenden Beweis haben? Und den gedenke ich mir jetzt zu holen! Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, denjenigen, der hinter allem steckt, zu vernichten und ihm höchstpersönlich die Handschellen anzulegen! Ihm und seinen Komplizen! Und es wird mir eine wahre Freude sein, vor Gericht gegen ihn und die anderen auszusagen!"

„Hey, nicht so schnell! Hast du getan, was ich dir gestern gesagt habe?"

Destiny schluckte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie es einmal nicht mit der bösen Seite von Don zu tun bekommen würde. Doch ihr blieb keine andere Wahl: Sie musste sich fügen.

„Ja. Aber ohne Erfolg. Das einzige, was geschehen ist, ist, dass Mac und ich uns gestritten haben und er jetzt nicht mehr mit mir redet sowie mich meidet, weil er mehr als stinksauer ist."

„Das ist ärgerlich. Sehr ärgerlich. Dann musst du alle Beweise verschwinden lassen!"

„Aber das geht nicht!", protestierte Destiny. „Das kostet mich meinen Job!"

„Dann finde einen Weg, mich in euer Labor zu kriegen! Du hast die Wahl: Entweder oder. Deine Entscheidung!"

„Was passiert, wenn ich mich weigere?", fragte Destiny vorsichtig.

„Du weißt, was passiert!", antwortete Don. „Das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Mach mich nicht wütend, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

„Also gut, ich lasse die Beweise verschwinden. Und was dann? Was wird dann?"

„Dann machen wir dem Ganzen ein Ende!", sagte Don. „Jedem einzelnen von euch Schnüfflern! Und mit dir fange ich an!"

„Du würdest nicht nur mich töten, sondern auch das Kind, was ich unter meinem Herzen trage! Das ist dir hoffentlich klar!", meinte sie. „Also war letztlich alles umsonst! Ich werde mit dem Wissen in den Tod gehen, dass ich die anderen nicht retten konnte und sie meinetwegen sterben werden. Und ihr... Ihr habt erreicht, was ihr wolltet. Ich bitte dich nur um eines: Mach es kurz und schmerzlos! Gibt es nicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit, die anderen zu retten?"

„Nein! Ihr werdet nie aufhören, weiterzugraben, solange noch einer von euch übrig ist!"

„Nenn mir Ort und Zeit, wo ich hinkommen soll, damit du mich und das Baby töten kannst. Ich werde noch heute Nacht ins Labor fahren, um die Beweise verschwinden zu lassen. Sag deinem Boss, er hat gewonnen. Sag ihm auch, dass er das Video von meinem Auftritt als Andenken an mich behalten soll, denn wenn ich richtig liege mit meinem Verdacht, dann war das auch seine Idee."

„Ich finde dich schon, wenn es soweit ist", meinte Don. „Vielleicht komme ich auch ins Labor. Spart mir eine Menge Arbeit."

Destiny fiel etwas ein, und ihr Kampfgeist erwachte wieder.

„Dann viel Spaß mit den Sicherheitsleuten!", sagte sie herausfordernd. „Bevor du auch nur in unsere Nähe kommst, bist du entweder entwaffnet oder verhaftet oder gar anderweitig außer Gefecht gesetzt! Und was dann?"

„Oh, ich habe keine Angst. Du vergisst, ich kenne dieses Gebäude in- und auswendig. Ich finde einen Weg."

„Vergiss es! Alle Ein- und Ausgänge plus Verbindungstüren sind nach deinem versuchten Anschlag auf Mac gesichert. Alle haben die Anweisung, dich nicht ins Labor zu lassen. Egal wie. Nur die vom CSI haben Zutritt!"

„Und wenn ich auf sie schieße, dann schießen sie auf mich. Wie würde dir das gefallen? Du wärst mich dann ein für alle Mal los."

„Genau das will ich verhindern! Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst! Ich... Ich will nur, dass derjenige, der hinter allem steckt, gefasst und bestraft wird!"

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl, als das zu tun, was ich tun muss! Versteh das endlich!"

„Man hat immer eine Wahl", meinte Destiny. „In Wahrheit will dein Boss doch nur mich, oder? Denn schließlich habe ich den Fall so gut wie alleine bearbeitet. Die anderen kennen die Beweise nicht so, wie ich sie kenne. Und wenn diese Beweise verschwunden, ja sogar vielleicht vernichtet, sind, dann kann keiner da weitermachen, wo ich aufgehört habe. Ich flehe dich an, wenn du willst sogar auf Knien: Verschone die anderen und gib dich mit mir zufrieden! Bitte! Ich tue alles, was du und dein Boss von mir verlangen!"

„Und was ist, wenn du tot bist?", fragte Don kalt. „Was hält mich davon ab, alle anderen doch auch noch zu töten?"

„Nichts. Aber ich flehe dich an: Verschone die anderen! Sie haben nichts mit der Sache zu tun! Mit mir kannst du vor meinem Tod noch tun, was du willst! Aber bitte, bitte, bitte verschone die anderen!"

„Ich... oh diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen! Ich kann gar nicht mehr klar denken."

Destiny wusste mittlerweile, dass die Kopfschmerzen ein Zeichen dafür waren, dass Dons gute Seite wieder die Oberhand gewann, und sie beschloss, die Chance zu nutzen.

„Don, wenn du den Namen desjenigen, der hinter allem steckt, weißt oder wer er ist, dann sag es mir bitte jetzt! Sonst ist alles zu spät! Für jeden einzelnen von uns!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann. Alles liegt irgendwie im Nebel. Aber... Sagt dir der Name Newton etwas? - Mir geht's nicht besonders. Meine Hände zittern und überhaupt."

„Meinst du etwa Cedric Newton?", fragte sie entsetzt. „Das ist der Leiter der Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen. Ach du große Güte! Ich werde Mac Bescheid geben, damit er das prüft. Ach nein, das geht ja nicht. Er ist stinksauer auf mich, und er redet nicht mehr mit mir. Und meiden tut er mich auch. - Soll ich einen Arzt zu dir schicken?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass mir irgend jemand helfen kann. Rede lieber mit Mac. Auch wenn er sauer ist, du musst es ihm sagen! Bitte!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich sage es Mac. Auch wenn er mich wieder anschreien sollte. Und wenn er mir nicht zuhören will, dann übernehme ich die Sache eben allein, na ja, zusammen mit Shawn."

Destiny verließ ihr Labor und ging zu Macs Büro. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie ihn.

„Mac, ich muss dir etwas mitteilen", sagte sie.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit dafür!", erwiderte er abweisend und ließ sie stehen.

Doch Destiny folgte ihm in sein Büro.

Mac sah sie wütend an.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört?! Ich sagte doch, ich habe keine Zeit!"

„Dann behalte ich den Namen des Drahtziehers eben für mich und kümmere mich alleine um die Sache!", erwiderte sie kalt.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte sein Büro verlassen, doch er hielt sie auf.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Destiny! - Also gut, ich höre!"

„Der Leiter der Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen, Captain Cedric Newton, steckt dahinter", berichtete Destiny.

„Woher weißt du das? - Nein, sag es mir lieber nicht. Ich gehe der Sache nach. Du gehst nach Hause und ruhst dich aus."

„Solltet ihr ihn verhaften, dann will ich dabei sein! Ich will diesem Mistkerl ins Gesicht sehen, wenn er abgeführt wird!"

„Natürlich", meinte Mac.



Mac ging der Sache nach und fand heraus, dass Captain Cedric Newton tatsächlich hinter allem steckte. Mac fand auch heraus, dass Cedric Newton sich ein paar Tage frei genommen hatte und sich in seinem Haus aufhielt.

So fuhren am nächsten Tag Mac, Destiny, Danny, Anna, Jessy und auch Don, der von Captain Harris gegen Macs Ratschlag wieder arbeiten durfte, zu Cedric Newton, um ihn zu verhaften.

Cedric Newton protestierte lautstark, als Mac und Jessy ihm Handschellen anlegten und ihn nach draußen führten.

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie damit durchkommen, Taylor, dann haben Sie sich gewaltig geschnitten! Sie werden schon sehen, was Sie davon haben!"

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Newton!", fuhr Mac ihn an.

Als Cedric Newton Don sah, umspielte ein triumphierendes Lächeln seine Lippen. Der Zufall wollte es, dass Jessy und Mac ihn an Don vorbeiführten.

„Sexy Detective", sagte Newton nur.

Dann ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell. Don entsicherte seine Waffe und schoss auf Destiny. Sie konnte gerade noch dem tödlichen Schuss ausweichen, wurde aber am rechten Arm getroffen.

Mac stürzte sich auf Don und drehte ihm den linken Arm, Dons Schussarm, auf den Rücken, so dass er die Waffe fallen lassen musste.

Danny beschloss einzugreifen, bevor Mac Don die Schulter auskugelte.

Anna eilte zu Destiny hin und kümmerte sich um sie. Sie stellte fest, dass die Wunde stark blutete.

Jessy hatte alle Mühe, Cedric Newton festzuhalten und übergab ihn an zwei bullige Officer, um sich um ihren Mann kümmern zu können. Sie bemerkte, dass Don überhaupt nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig war und nur noch wirres Zeug redete.

Einer der Officer verständigte zwei Krankenwagen: einen für Don und einen für Destiny.



Während Don und Destiny ins gleiche Krankenhaus gebracht wurden, wurde Cedric Newton aufs Revier in den Verhörraum gebracht. Mac war mehr als wütend und ließ das an Newton aus.

„Sind Sie nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen, Newton?! Hatten Sie solche Angst, nicht mehr Ihren krummen Geschäften nachgehen zu können, dass Sie zwei unschuldige Menschen damit hineinziehen? Noch dazu zwei Detectives? Detective Castlereagh wollten Sie sogar umbringen, nachdem Sie versucht haben, sie seelisch zu zerstören! Wahrscheinlich sind Sie auch noch stolz darauf! Wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, dann werden Sie wissen, wie sich Detective Castlereagh gefühlt hat!"

„Da irren Sie sich, Detective Taylor! Ich weiß nämlich etwas, was Sie nicht wissen!"

„Und was soll das sein?", fragte Mac genervt.

„Nun ja, der hypnotisierte Flack sollte Ihre schwangere Verlobte seelisch zerstören und sie gefügig machen. Dazu sollte er jedes Mittel anwenden, dass ihm zur Verfügung stand. Um es kurz zu machen: Er hat mehrmals mit Ihrer Verlobten geschlafen, Taylor! Castlereagh sollte gezwungen werden, die Beweise verschwinden zu lassen. Das hätte auch beinahe geklappt. Ich hatte sie fast schon soweit, wenn diese Hypnose nicht schlampig durchgeführt worden und Flack nicht wieder normal geworden wäre!"

Macs Wut wich rasendem Zorn, und er ließ Cedric Newton abführen, bevor er diesen eigenhändig erwürgen würde.

Allerdings ließen ihn die Worte von Cedric Newton nicht los, und so fuhr er ins Krankenhaus zu Destiny, um sie zur Rede zu stellen.

Als er dort eintraf, lag sie bereits in einem Zimmer. Ihr Arm war verbunden und ruhig gestellt worden, da die Wunde ein glatter Durchschuss gewesen war.

„Destiny, ich glaube, wir müssen reden. Ich habe da etwas gehört, was du mir verschwiegen hast. Hast du mit Don geschlafen, und das mehr als einmal? Nein, sag lieber nichts! Ich sehe an deinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass das stimmt! Verdammt, Destiny! Ich dachte, du liebst mich! Und dann gehst du mit dem Nächstbesten ins Bett!"

Destiny schwieg. Sie war den Tränen nah. Sie hätte Mac liebend gern alles erklärt, aber sie wusste genau, dass er ihr nicht glauben würde. Doch schließlich brach sie das Schweigen.

„Du weißt ja noch nicht einmal den genauen Hintergrund für all das, was geschehen ist. Und was würde es mir nützen, wenn ich es dir erzähle, du würdest mir ja eh nicht glauben. Unter diesen Umständen ist es wohl besser, wir beenden das Ganze hier und jetzt. Ich werde ausziehen, kündigen und aus deinem Leben verschwinden. Ich sagte ja, du verdienst etwas Besseres als mich."

Sie streifte den Verlobungsring ab und gab ihn Mac zurück. Er nahm den Ring und verließ schweigend das Krankenzimmer.

Destiny ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

„Tut mir leid, Mac! Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun! Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als das zu tun, was ich tun musste! Verzeih mir! Ich liebe dich doch!", sagte sie leise.



Noch am gleichen Tag ließ sie sich auf eigene Verantwortung entlassen. Sie packte gerade ihre Sachen zusammen, als Stella und Hawkes ihr Zimmer betraten.

„Solltest du nicht lieber noch einige Tage hier bleiben?", fragte Hawkes überrascht.

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete Destiny. „Ich muss noch heute in ein Hotel ziehen. Das mit Mac und mir ist vorbei. Ich habe unter den gegebenen Umständen die Verlobung gelöst, bevor er es getan hätte."

Sie brach wieder in Tränen aus. Stella ging zu ihr hin und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Hawkes.

„Wir werden dir helfen", beschloss sie.

Hawkes und Stella halfen Destiny die letzten persönlichen Dingen einzupacken. Dann nahm Hawkes ihre Tasche, und zu dritt verließen sie das Krankenhaus.

Sie fuhren Destiny nach Hause und halfen ihr dort beim Packen ihrer Sachen. Mit mehreren Taschen von Destiny im Kofferraum fuhren sie sie ins Carlton Arms, denn dort wollte Destiny wieder hin.

Destiny checkte am Empfang ein. Sie bekam wieder Zimmer 25, obwohl sie liebend gerne ein anderes Zimmer gehabt hätte. Doch das Hotel war ansonsten ausgebucht.

„Du kannst auch erst einmal bei einem von uns wohnen", meinte Stella, als sie das Hotelzimmer betreten hatten.

Hawkes stimmte ihr zu.

„Das ist lieb gemeint, aber ich muss erst einmal alleine sein", sagte Destiny. „Es ist soviel passiert in der letzten Zeit. Das muss ich erst einmal verarbeiten."

„Wenn du irgend etwas brauchst, dann sag uns Bescheid. Stella und ich sind für dich da", sagte Hawkes. „Das gilt im Übrigen auch für Danny, Anna, Lindsay und Sid."

Destiny nickte dankbar.

„Was wird denn jetzt aus deinem Job?", fragte Stella.

„Den werde ich kündigen", antwortete Destiny. „Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Mac und ich auch weiterhin zusammenarbeiten würden, schon gar nicht nach dem, was geschehen ist."

Stella und Hawkes nickten verständnisvoll.

„Wenn du Probleme haben solltest wegen der Wunde oder der Schwangerschaft, dann ruf mich an", sagte Hawkes.

Destiny nickte, und Stella und Hawkes ließen sie allein.



Am Abend klingelte Destinys Handy. Es war Jessy.

„Hi, ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass Don im Krankenhaus ist. Der Psychologe dort will es wagen, die Hypnose aufzuheben."

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er Erfolg hat", meinte Destiny.

„Also, der Psychologe ist ganz zuversichtlich. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn er den Versuch gewagt hat", sagte Jessy und legte auf.



Zwei Tage später rief Jessy Destiny an.

„Hallo, Destiny. Wie geht's dir?"

„Ich habe immer noch starke Schmerzen. Und auch sonst geht es mir beschissen", antwortete Destiny. „Wie geht es Don?"

„Ihm geht es wieder gut. Der Psychologe hat gestern den Versuch gewagt, und er war erfolgreich. Die Hypnose ist aufgehoben. Allerdings muss Don noch ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben. Du kannst ihn gerne besuchen, wenn du möchtest. Er würde sich freuen."

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee", meinte Destiny.

„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Ich dachte, er wäre so etwas wie dein Bruder", sagte Jessy.

„Das ist er ja auch. Aber ich fühle mich momentan nicht dazu in der Lage. Nicht nach dem, was in der letzten Zeit passiert ist."

„Destiny, ich möchte jetzt genau wissen, was los ist. Du bist schon seit einiger Zeit so merkwürdig. Und du machst so seltsame Andeutungen. Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Jessy."

„Doch, du kannst. Und du wirst mir das jetzt sagen. Bist du wütend auf Don, weil er auf dich geschossen hat?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Don war nicht er selbst. Es ist etwas anderes."

„Dann sag mir jetzt gefälligst, was es ist."

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen, Jessy. Bist du sicher, dass du das wissen willst?"

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Also, ich höre."

„Na gut, ich sage es dir. Aber ich hoffe, du sitzt. Denn es wird ein Schock für dich werden."

„Ich sitze."

„Jessy, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du keine Ahnung hättest, wie seltsam sich dein Mann verhält, nicht wahr? Nun, Don hat sich nach der Hypnose mir gegenüber ganz anders verhalten als dir oder den anderen gegenüber. Er näherte sich mir und machte zweideutige Andeutungen. Obwohl er wusste, dass ich aufgrund meiner Schwangerschaft keinen Alkohol trinken durfte, gab er mir Alkohol zu trinken. Dann verführte er mich. Später bekam ich das volle Ausmaß seiner bösen Seite zu spüren. Das ging sogar soweit, dass er mir ein Aphrodisiakum in die Cola getan hatte und wir schließlich im Bett landeten. Ich hätte das niemals getan, wenn ich bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre, das musst du mir glauben. Er hatte mich an dem Samstag, als du arbeiten musstest, zu sich bestellt. Das war nach dem Anschlag auf Mac. Der böse Don verlangte von mir, dass ich möglichst sexy gekleidet bei ihm auftauche. Damit ich tat, was er sagte, drohte er damit, euch anderen etwas anzutun. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass ich für ihn strippen sollte. Dann fiel er über mich her und verschaffte sich Befriedigung", erzählte Destiny schweren Herzens. „Er hat sich am nächsten Tag an nichts erinnert. Aber ich musste mit diesen Erinnerungen leben, und mich plagte das schlechte Gewissen. Mehr noch: Ich habe mich geschämt. - So, jetzt weißt du alles. Ich hatte dich ja gewarnt. Wenn du nicht mehr meine Freundin sein willst, kann ich das verstehen. Ich würde unter solchen Umständen auch nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein wollen. Ich werde dich auch nicht um Verzeihung bitten, denn so etwas kann man nicht verzeihen."

„Oh Mann. Ich hätte wirklich nicht fragen sollen. Ich habe mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit", meinte Jessy. „Das muss ich erst einmal verdauen."

„Jessy, ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist, und es tut mir auch wirklich aufrichtig leid."

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Ich bin wütend auf Don."

„Er hat keine Schuld. Er war nicht er selbst, als er das alles getan hat."

„Na schön. Aber er sollte davon erfahren. Er versteht nicht, warum du ihn nicht besuchst."

„Jessy, ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Es hat mich gerade schon sehr viel Kraft gekostet. Noch einmal schaffe ich das nicht."

„Na schön. Dann muss ich es ihm wohl sagen."

Jessy legte auf, und Destiny ging es noch schlechter als vorher.



Tatsächlich erzählte Jessy Don, was geschehen war. Sie erzählte ihm auch, wie es Destiny ging. Don ist entsetzt über das, was er erfuhr.

„Kannst du Destiny sagen, dass ich sie sehen möchte?", fragte er. „Ich will mit ihr darüber reden."

Jessy nickte und sagte Destiny Bescheid.

Destiny besuchte Don nur widerwillig. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm gegenübertreten sollte.

„Hallo, Don", sagte sie, als sie das Krankenzimmer betrat.

„Hallo, Destiny", begrüßte er sie. „Schön, dass du da bist. Ich möchte mit dir über das reden, was passiert ist."

Destiny nickte.

„Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe. Und es tut mir auch leid, was ich dir sonst angetan habe."

Destiny schwieg. Don fiel auf, dass sie ihm gegenüber kühl und distanziert war.

„Warum bist du so kühl und distanziert? Ich bin nicht mehr hypnotisiert. Ich bin wieder der Alte."

„Don, bitte verzeih, aber das, was passiert ist, macht mir sehr zu schaffen. Im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich mit den Erinnerungen aus erster Hand leben. Ich möchte das alles nur noch vergessen. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, aber trotzdem macht mir all das schwer zu schaffen. Hinzu kommt, dass ich mich mit Mac gestritten habe. Er hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht, mal wieder. Und daraufhin habe ich die Verlobung gelöst und bin ausgezogen, obwohl ich Mac immer noch liebe. Ich hätte ihm liebend gerne schon die Wahrheit gesagt, aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich hatte keine Kraft dazu. Meinen Job habe ich auch gekündigt. Ich muss mit den Erinnerungen leben, und dann bin ich ja auch noch schwanger. Diese Tatsache scheint Mac wohl vergessen zu haben. Aber ich werde das Kind auch alleine großziehen."

Don verstand Destinys Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Er fühlte sich selbst schuldig, obwohl er nicht er selbst gewesen war.

„Verzeihst du mir?", fragte er.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, Don. Du warst nicht du selbst. Der Don, der mir das alles angetan hat, war der böse Don und nicht der, den ich kennengelernt habe und der für mich wie ein Bruder ist. Ich bitte dich allerdings um einen Gefallen: Bitte vergiss das, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Es hätte nicht sein dürfen, und ich will es auch einfach nur vergessen. Wir sind nur Freunde und so etwas wie Bruder und Schwester. Mehr nicht."

Don nickte, und Destiny verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Sie kehrte zurück ins Hotel.

ENDE


End file.
